monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Kaciak/Aset Ubasti
Aset Ubasti – kocia bogini Bastet, która została zesłana na Ziemię w ciele nastolatki. Jej pasją jest taniec, często wymyka się wieczorami na nocne dyskoteki. Osobowość - pewna siebie, lubi postawić na swoim, krnąbrna - flirciarska - roztrzepana - nie uczy się na błędach - lojalna wobec bliskich - bardzo empatyczna, chętnie posłucha i coś doradzi - energiczna - odrobinę władcza - lubi szokować??? i onieśmielać noi być w centrum uwagi - najpierw robi potem myśli - kochliwa Zainteresowania Taniec Imprezowanie Sztuka Dziewczyna pasjonuje się sztuką, a szczególnie jej starożytnymi obiektami. Zdolności * Nieśmiertelność – * Pirokineza – * Błogosławieństwo – * Wyostrzony słuch i wzrok – * Znajomość kociego języka – dziewczyna bez problemu może się porozumiewać z przedstawicielami kotowatych. Tyczy się to wielkich kotów jak i tych domowych. Umiejętności * Flirt – * Znajomość starożytnych języków – Słabości * Kleptomania – * Słaba pamięć – * Arachnofobia – Wygląd Po czym ją rozpoznać? * Kiedy odsłania plecy, można zauważyć plamę przypominającą oko Horusa. * Po często zmieniających się fryzurach, Aset na co dzień nosi peruki. Niezapomniane cytaty *10px Nie kradnij z szalonym i nie przyjaźnij się z kotem. 10px —o sobie. *10px Słyszałam, że w tym sezonie znowu modny jest lateks... to ciekawe, że ludzie lubią się chwalić swoimi preferencjami. 10px —do Kim jest? Bastet – znana też pod nazwą Bast, Boubastis, Pasht, Ubasti, Ba en Aset – w egipskiej bogini miłości, radości, muzyki, tańca, domowego ogniska, płodności. Wierzono, że Bastet chroni mężczyzn przed chorobami i demonami. Przedstawiana jako kot lub kobieta z głową kota, często ze skarabeuszem na głowie, który był symbolem wschodzącego słońca, gdyż była córką Ra – boga słońca i Izydy - bogini płodności i opiekunki rodzin. Przedstawiano ją często z krzyżem Ankh – symbolem życia – i sistrum – uderzanym instrumentem muzycznym, który był jej atrybutem władzy. Biografia Jako, że bogowie są nieśmiertelni, Aset nie ma wieku. Jest córką boga Ra i bogini Izydy. Przez okres bytu starożytnego Egiptu, kotka przebywała na Ziemi. Mieszkała w Bubastis, stolicy jej kultu we wschodniej części Egiptu. W 30 roku p.n.e Aset wróciła do królestwa swojego ojca, gdzie żyła przez tysiąclecia. Na Ziemi pojawiała się epizodycznie, nie było jej tutaj wygodnie. Wyjątkiem był czas, w którym spotykała się z Morfeuszem. Ojciec nie pochwalał jej wygodnictwa i sprzeciwiał się tej młodzieńczej miłości, która i tak długo nie wytrzymała. Za karę zesłał ją na Ziemię, aby poznała smak prawdziwego, normalnego życia bez nieograniczonej swobody. Pokorna Aset, dzielnie znosi trudy w ciele nastoletniej kotołaczki. Na początku nie pamiętała nic ze swojego życia, ale po wizycie w szkolnej bibliotece wróciły do niej wspomnienia. Chciałaby odnaleźć swoją siostrę, która podobno także została sprowadzona na Ziemię. Dawne miejsce zamieszkania Per-Bast (gr. Bubastis) – miasto w starożytnym Egipcie w Delcie Nilu. Było głównym centrum kultu bogini Bastet i stolicą 18 nomu Am-Khent Dolnego Egiptu. Stało się królewską rezydencją za czasów Szeszonka I z XXII dynastii. Największy rozkwit osiągnęło w czasach XXII i XXIII dynastii. Początek schyłku rozpoczął się wraz z inwazją Persów pod koniec XXVI dynastii, za czasów Kambyzesa, pierwszego władcy z dynastii Achemenidów. Ruiny Bubastis leżą niedaleko współczesnego miasta Az-Zakazik. Drop Dead Diary Relacje Rodzina Rodzice Ojcem Aset jest bóg Ra, jeden z ważniejszych bóstw w starożytnym Egipcie. Rządzi twardą ręką, jest bezwzględny wobec swoich poddanych. Choć nikt tego nie wie, jego ukryta pasja to rzeźbienie w piaskowcu. Dla córek jest bardzo wymagający i surowy. Jej matka, Izyda jest naprawdę kochaną kobietą. Troszczy się o swoje córki najbardziej jak potrafi, wielokrotnie się za nimi wstawiała u ojca. Uwielbia być w centrum uwagi, błyszczeć w świetle reflektorów. Będąc na Ziemi zyskała miano celebrytki. Oprócz tego upodobała sobie modę, często bywa na światowych pokazach. Mimo tego, Aset nie ma z nią dobrych relacji, jednak czuje przed nią ogromny respekt. Rodzeństwo Sekh Met, jej przybranym bratem jest Avou Jackal. Dalsza rodzina Rodzina Aset jest niewyobrażanie duża. Opisanie wszystkich ciotek i wujków zajęłoby sporo czasu, dlatego przytoczone zostanie tylko liczne kuzynostwo kotołaczki. Wcześniej wspomniany Avou jest także jej kuzynem, a oprócz niego są znani są: Hetheret Heru, Sesheta Ma'at, Thoth Thaut, Serqet Selcis, Tefenet Nebtmai. Z tego co wiadomo, Thoth związał się z; jak to określiła Sekh "pospolitą mumią" (prawdopodobnie kociego pochodzenia). Jako podróż poślubną, postanowili zwiedzić wszystkie starożytne miejsca na Ziemi, dlatego z rodziną widują się bardzo rzadko. Hetheret pozostaje singielką, ponieważ "Nie będzie znosiła rządów samczej ręki". Przyjaciele Lei Znajomi Miłość Aset nie jest w nikim zakochana, kilka razy odrzuciła zaloty innych potworów. Przelotnie związała się z Morfeuszem, jednak ich związek zakończył się tak szybko jak rozpoczął. Wrogowie Ciekawostki * Uważa się za zodiakalnego skorpiona ze względu na jej charakter. * Jej ulubionym filmem jest "Gorączka sobotniej nocy". * Dziewczyna jest oburęczna. * Ulubionym elementem jej garderoby są buty, szczególnie sandały na obcasie. * Na Aset jest niewrażliwa na alkohol oraz używki. Stroje Basic = AsetBasic.png *'Linia:' Basic *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu: -' *'Numer Modelu: -' |-| Dawn of the Dance= AsetDDG.png *'Linia:' Dawn of the Dance *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu: -' *'Numer Modelu: -' |-| Ghoul's Night Out= *'Linia:' Ghoul's Night Out *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu: -' *'Numer Modelu: -' Galeria moodboardaset.png Stroje AsetBasic.png|Basic AsetDDG.png|Dawn of the Dance Od innych Aset_GR.jpg|Ghouls Rule autorstwa Kubeczka ♥ Img095.jpg|Zombie Dance autorstwa Amity AsetxSanaByEsta.jpg|Aset i Sana od Esterwy ♥ Kategoria:Kaciak Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Egipt